


Now lets all agree to never be creative again!

by Ang3lEy3z



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, Not Beta Read, Other, i regret stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3lEy3z/pseuds/Ang3lEy3z
Summary: You shit the bed you dumbass(Again i am very sorry vamp)
Relationships: vamps ghost/you





	Now lets all agree to never be creative again!

After the death of your husband vamp who you met on discord after it called you a poopyhead butt face, you were broken to say the least. The only thing that remained of them was its fursuit and its ashes. 

You cried dramatically for some reason which is a bitch move on your part cause you were in the middle of another church event. You were swiftly kicked out and your best decision was to cry and walk home.

"Lol don't cry ur so segsy."

You turned eyes red from constant crying. You stood still for a moment not being able to comprehend the being in front of you. You could feel more tears swell in your eyes. They were back but why.

The figure in front of you was your husband Vamp wearing his signature neon colored wolf demon angel dog cat frog mudpuppy axolotl human fairy fursuit. You didn't know if it was color of their suit or the situation making you bawl your eyes out. You dropped to your knees they were back but why. 

You looked u at them squinting at their glowing presence. "I missed you".

"Damn bitch i was dead for less than 48 hours and you were a whiny bitch for all of it." They paused looking at you with pity. "lol are we gonna kiss now d xdx dxddxd ixcughrh8dhmtf0c0[w0ec5w3759mj"

"Vamp why the fuck are you here you're dead? Is this some sick joke am i going through some sort of hallucination am i am i-"

Furry fingers pressed against your lips cold too cold for comfort. "You shat the bed lol wake up." 

"What the fuck." You managed to spit out between quick breaths. you were sweating in your bed it was all wet and cold. your husband was right you shat the fucking bed you dumb bitch what are you 3. That was the weirdest dream ever and aside from you shitting your pants in your sleep you'll never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry vamp I literally had no ideas 4 this please pity me


End file.
